The present disclosure relates to semiconducting organic materials and, more specifically, electron donor-acceptor copolymers and small molecules with substituted dithienofuran core monomers.
Organic semiconducting polymers and small molecules have many applications in electronic devices. Organic semiconductors differ from inorganic semiconductors, such as silicon, in a number of ways. One way is that organic semiconductors can be less expensive than inorganic semiconductors. Organic semiconductors can also be flexible, allowing them to be incorporated into a wide variety of materials and technologies. Some organic semiconductors can be used in optoelectronic devices, such as solar cells or light sensors. Organic semiconductors known as organic photovoltaic (OPV) materials, can produce an electrical current upon exposure to photons. Organic semiconductors can be produced from non-renewable petroleum-based resources or bio-renewable sources.